Talk:Bloodsong
I believe this is an elaboration of Pain, with a normal attack + a life drain (if Spirit of Blood Song is injured).Chrysoula 17:32, 3 June 2006 (CDT) How is aquisition for this skill achieved? --Arcady 22:54, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :All Factions non-elites can be trained from any trainer on the mainland, IIRC. — 130.58 (talk) (23:57, 13 June 2006 (CDT)) ::I had to check several trainers to find one with two of the weapon spells. Kaineng City and Senji's Corner didn't have them, but Maatu Keep did. Too bad you can't tell which trainers had what, once you unlock them.--24.197.250.42 00:54, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Yes, but this skill's description does not say that. Further, can it be gained through any quests as well? The description does not say, either way.--Arcady 00:24, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :Looking through the category, it's clear that pretty much none of the Ritualist skills have had that bit added. The ones that are elite have locations noted, however, and the ones you get from quests (a pitifully small number in Factions) are flagged appropriately. The rest just need something like: :Skill Trainers: :*Factions: :** Michiko (Kaineng Center) :I'll look into getting the bot to do it later. I'm not sure it's something that's worth doing by hand. — 130.58 (talk) (00:51, 14 June 2006 (CDT)) ::On second though, this might not be bot material. The best way to fix this is to have someone actually review each skill by hand, since it should be part of the larger Factions Release check-up that's still pending. In short, the answer to all your questions is probably 130.58 (talk) (00:57, 14 June 2006 (CDT)) ::Please, Cantha, not Factions — Skuld 02:00, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :::Don't look at me. I just snipped that from another skill page. Seems the Acquisition entries on most Factions non-elites are still borked. — 130.58 (talk) (08:20, 14 June 2006 (CDT)) :I'll add quest notes for those skills I know I got from quests... I don't know about this one. I saw a skill trainer selling it and I though "let me check the wiki first and see if I can quest it"--Arcady 01:14, 14 June 2006 (CDT) This spirit really does attack twice? If so, does each attack trigger Painful Bond, or just one? :It's one attack that does 0 damage plus 5..21 life-stealing, so it only triggers Painful Bond once per attack. -- Gordon Ecker 02:40, 7 October 2006 (CDT) It doesnt matter if its in channeling. A good offensive rit lord needs Painful bond, so it doesnt make a difference, u have to spend points in channeling anyway. Once again, a buff TY a-net thank you for the neat channeling spirit. I think I'm going to put the buffs on most of the rit skills since nobody else will :P <>Spark 09:59, 20 January 2007 (CST) Keep it at Communing! Wtf, what is the point of putting this in Channeling. Communing = Spirits that do damage/support. Channeling = The ability to shoot lightning and do massive damage that can also be AoE. Charger Xd 13:47, 20 January 2007 (CST) Bloodsong has been a staple to Communing builds since the very beginning. This change screws over Ritual Lords, who consequently are more in demand and more in supply. Change it back!--Adeimantus 11:59, 21 January 2007 (CST) *Bloodsong has been returned to Communing for the Monday, January 22, 2007 Build. Thank God.--Adeimantus 22:13, 22 January 2007 (CST) :Who cares? Rit Lords generally used high Spawning power to spam spirits like Shelter and Union to keep their party alive, no point reducing the recharge for offensive ones. Bloodsong in Channeling made more sense, and fit into many builds better than it does in Communing. -Auron 08:46, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::Well, now it's a permanent change. Personally, I think it doesn't make a lot of sense in Channeling, simply because almost all other "offensive" spirits are still in Communing. Don't see what sets Bloodsong apart from, say Shadowsong or Pain. If they think Channeling needs a token spirit, then so be it I suppose... there just doesn't seem to be a justification beyond that. — HarshLanguage 09:27, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::I think the point of the change to Channeling was to prevent abuses...I mean, they drastically buffed the skill otherwise. And it's available so early on in Factions. Nevertheless I still want it in Communing. Entropy 16:24, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::I can understand it thematically. Right now Channeling Magic has two life stealing skills (Bloodsong and Nightmare Weapon), as well as two other skills with both damage and healing effects (Caretaker's Charge and Spirit Boon Strike). As for balance, Bloodsong synergises with Painful Bond, which has always been in Channeling Magic. -- Gordon Ecker 06:09, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::::Personally, if Channelling's supposed to be "offensive," then move Pain and Shadowsong there, too. Splitting up the offensive spirits like they have doesn't really make much sense. -- Verena Parsons 09:52, 7 February 2007 (CST) :::::I don't think you could call the lifestealing aspect a 'thematic' move...VWK, Vengeful Weapon and Weapon of Remedy are all in Restoration Magic and all involve lifestealing. I can understand them putting it in Channeling to prevent abuse, but seriously, think of what ANet did: nerf the 'typical' Communing Rit Lord spirits, and but give a nice boost to Bloodsong. So naturally people start putting in Bloodsong in their Rit Lord builds; and now because of that they put it into Channeling. That doesn't give me the impression of skill balancing, it seems more like ANet doesn't know what to do or isn't able to predict what the overall effect of what their skill 'balances' will be. Zaboomafoo 22:04, 9 February 2007 (CST) Notes In the notes it says that the hit of 0 will trigger skills that trigger when the target takes damage. However, I'm fairly sure it doesn't end Binding Chains. I'll check on this again to confirm. --Wizardboy777 17:38, 25 January 2007 (CST) Verified, Bloodsong does not end Binding Chains, need to test with other things such as Reversal of Fortune etc. -Zulu Inuoe After quick testing I found that although it does not end Binding Chains, it does end Pacifism and other Monk spells that end on damage occuring (such as Reversal of Fortune. On another note, I noticed that Binding Chains does not end when struck by Nightmare Weapon and the damage is set to 0, yet, Nightmare Weapon causes Monk spells that end on damage end as well. I believe it's an anomaly with the coding for Binding Chains. -Zulu Inuoe : YAY! I love anomalies... Nice find. Mattman243 20:49, 24 May 2007 (CDT) ::I'm here to serve. Zulu Inuoe 12:18, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Trivia I think this may be a reference to the song "Coming undone" by Korn. The song lyrics repeat Bloodsong, and there's a sound effect that they use in the song that sounds very oddly similar to the sound that the "spirit of bloodsong" makes when it moves about.-- 01:03, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Update LOL , have you seen what the 0,75 animation looks like when summoning spirits x) , I cried a little :_) it's like releasing from constipation X), seriously , they should set it at a sec lower than it used to be.... -- 20:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Fuck that, ritualists need to burn that fat off, i say 1/4 cast! >:D --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 16:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Blue Rock Candy, Red and Green supposedly stack... Anyone have some candy leftovers? Hahah. I really want to see a Rit summon in ¼ second :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::I have some.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 16:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC)